


You don't have to - But I want to

by TheDemoness



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Choking, Feral Regis, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Happy Ending, I Guess...?, I Tried, M/M, PWP, Regis isn't any better, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, and he is bad at them, more or less, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemoness/pseuds/TheDemoness
Summary: Regis is dosed with some kind of sex potion but doesn't know how to help himself and for once his ravens seem smarter than him and get him the help he needs. Geralt - who was currently relaxing under a tree at Corvo Bianco.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	You don't have to - But I want to

**Author's Note:**

> It been ages since I have last written anything let alone posted something. Well here we are. A new piece!
> 
> Fair warning: This isn't beta read and I am not a native english speaker. All mistakes are my own. We die like we are brave! Also I'm not too got at Angst sooo... You know what: Sit back and enjoy!

It was another wonderfully warm day in Sansretour Vally, Toussaint. By now the sun was slowly starting to set and Geralt was relaxing under one of the trees with his eyes closed after a long day of work round Corvo Bianco. He was dressed in a more casual outfit: shirt, pants and boots – no armor since he didn't need it around the vineyard.

Suddenly Geralt heard the fluttering of wings and something landed quite close to him. Immediately his eyes snapped open and he looked over to see what it was. There was a raven sitting in the grass only a few meters away from him, looking at him through beady black eyes. Once they made eye contact the bird croaked at him and hopped a bit closer, it's head titling. The creature seemed like it wanted something from the white haired witcher.

Said witcher was certain that this was no just any ordinary raven. Two things only amplified this belief: The first thing was that the bird was suddenly right beside him, tugging at his shirt to it's best abilities. It trusted him way too much. The second thing was a scent which clung to the bird; a familiar mix of different herbs. “You belong to Regis” Geralt stated, earning himself another croak in answer and another tug on his shirt.

Questions began racing through his head. Was something wrong with the vampire? Was he okay? Did he need help? And if he had send it, wouldn't there be a note? Did his raven come on it's own accord?  
Trying his luck he asked the bird. “Is he in trouble? Does Regis need help?” The white haired man hoped that the raven would understand him. Seemingly it did because it croaked again and did something, that looked like the creature was nodding.

Quickly Geralt got up “I'll get Roach, then you lead me to him.” He told the black bird. With that he ran inside to fetch his swords from the house and then to the stables. Without a saddle he jumped onto Roach, while the raven waited on the roof above them. Once the mare stepped out of the stables the raven took flight and Geralt followed after it.

It didn't take them long to arrive at a clearing in the woods close to the graveyard Regis currently resided in. By now the sun was being swallowed by the horizon.

Geralt quickly jumped off of Roach as he spotted the vampire sitting near the edge of the clearing, maybe twenty meters from where he had stopped. Regis' satchel, which he usually carried, was laying beside him. The witcher quickly strode over to his friend, calling out his name while the raven flew into the trees.

At the sound of his voice the vampire's head snapped up and towards him. “Geralt... what are you doing here?” Regis answered quietly with a strange undertone in his voice. Geralt heard him but couldn't really place the tone in his voice. He ignored it for now and crouched down in front of his friend before he answered “One of your ravens led me here. To you.” the white haired man explained. “What's the matter? It must have had a reason to bring me here.” he continued. Now that he was close Regis and the latter looked at him, Geralt could see that the black eyes were bloodshot.

The vampire let out a sigh and shook his head. “It is... nothing, my friend” he said with a weak smile and shortly after that let out a quiet groan – which Geralt's ears still picked up – and dropped his head.

The witcher grabbed his friend shoulder carefully. “Regis, I know you. Please, don't lie to me. Something is off and not nothing.” Geralt insisted gently, squeezing the shoulder his hand was laying on. He began to look the barber over. Regis was panting slightly – even though he doesn't need to – and every so often he let out a quiet, uncomfortable groan, which the vampire was trying to suppress. He also seemed to be a bit feverish but wasn't sweating. Regis wouldn't meet his eyes anymore after having dropped his head forward but from what Geralt had seen before is that the irises had grown larger and the white was bloodshot. The vampire seemed to have no visible wounds – though they could have healed already – and there was no smell of blood. But there was another smell on Regis, one that was getting stronger under the herbs he uses to cover his natural scent. The vampire smelled of lust and arousal and something faint and unknown.

Geralt couldn't tell _what_ happened but _something_ was off. “Talk to me, please” he pleaded gently.

Once again Regis sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't let this go easily. When he tried to mist away to escape the situation, he merely started to 'smoke'. That made the vampire realized in just how bad of a shape he truly was. The effects seemed to quickly get worse.

During this display, Geralt's eyes grew wide. “What the...” he muttered in shock before he exclaimed “Regis! What the fuck is going on?!” The witcher felt panic rise up inside his chest.

Taking a deep – unnecessary – breath, Regis looked up at his friend and started talking. “Orianna... she dosed me with something earlier, during a visit. It must have been some potion or poison. She must have put it in the wine. Of course she thought it was very funny... it is a potent kind of aphrodisiac. It makes one… feral… with lust.” He explained what the bruxa had earlier told him and swallowed thickly before he added. “My friend, you- ... you should leave.” The last word was spoken in an almost-growl, half suppressed. He would very much prefer if Geralt stayed but he can't give into his desires.

When Geralt heard that he felt anger at the bruxa boil up. He would just love to give that woman a piece of his mind but Regis was more important right now and needed him.

“I can't just leave you here.” the witcher protested. Regis just shook his head at him. “You should. It's not save” he said, only barely keeping a real growl down this time. By now the vampire's eyes were completely black. Geralt wasn't bothered by it and it unfortunately had the opposite effect. Though the witcher knew it was possibly very dangerous and maybe downright stupid but he was stubborn. “So is my whole life.” The white haired man countered, making the vampire let out an actual and rather deep growl. “I won't be _in control_ ” Regis hissed at his friend, his voice growing gruffer before closing his eyes in frustration. That was really doing it for Geralt, awakening something in him he hadn't known was there.

Regis took a moment to compose himself before he spoke “I do not wish to hurt you Geralt. My control will slip, even though I am fighting it now. I will act out of carnal desires without much regard for anybody but myself and I cannot ask you to fulfill those desires. I fear I will force you, if you stay much longer – against your and my will.” he tried to explain, tried to make his friend understand that this would get physical if he wanted it or not. “Go now. Go as far away as you can” he said in a last ditch effort to make Geralt go and save himself from some pain for once. He wanted – loved – the witcher, even long before he had been dosed with whatever that was but he didn't want it to be like this. Not the first time they got close, maybe after a discussion about this but not like this. By Melitele, the witcher didn't even know about his feelings and Regis didn't know if they would be returned. Those thoughts passed through his head rapidly while he also felt his mind slip further into the fog that was beginning to gather in his head. 

Geralt for his part understood perfectly well what Regis was saying. He understood that this would end in sex and a 'physical relief', but he didn't catch on to the deeper hidden implications. 

In his line of job he had already had the mis-/fortune to encounter aphrodisiacs and even be dosed with them himself but nothing quite this potent. The witcher wasn't opposed to the idea of being intimate with Regis, though he too wished for different – and better – circumstances. God how long he had longed for his vampiric friend. He longed for the touch of those cool hand, for his presence, being close to him in all the ways possible but he could never tell the other about this. Feelings were complicated for him and even more difficult to express with words so he thought it was wiser to keep them to himself and be happy with what he had. He couldn't bare loosing Regis, not the first time and certainly not a second time after he just got him back.

Now though, he wanted to help Regis, keep him from pain and harm if he could, so he spoke up once more “I'm going to stay. Whatever you need I' gladly give you. You can't force me, I'm offering” Geralt insisted, much to Regis' frustration. The latter growled again but more quietly, closed his eyes and dropped his head again, curling into himself a bit.

Regis began to feel his body shifting and his control slipping more and more as his mind fogged over.

For a few moments it was quiet between them, the only sounds are those from the forest around them. By now it was growing darker by the minute until it was pitch black and the moon had risen but it didn't really impair either of them much at all.

All of a sudden Regis launched himself forward and Regis found himself flat on his back, pinned to the ground by his friend. The vampire's face was now more beast like. Suddenly their faces were very close and Regis' was twisted into a soundless snarl. With amazing speed the vampire had somehow managed to pin the witcher's hands above his head, holding them both there by the wrists and with only one hand. Then, after a moment, the older of the two leaned closer and started scenting his neck. It seemed that the vampire liked his smell because he let out a pleased sounding rumble before he began licking Geralt's neck. Said witcher was honestly unsure if that was actually a good sign.

Somehow Geralt managed to stay still and relatively calm and relaxed, not wanting to provoke his friend, who wasn't fully in his right mind at the moment. The white-haired man just laid on his back and swords , arms above his head. It was hard though as all his senses were screaming danger and he didn't know how far Regis' mind was gone. Geralt also wasn't sure if the vampire above him was going to bite him and even if he did, there wasn't nothing he could do to stop his friend even if he really tried. He had no chance of standing up against a higher vampire. All he could do for now and all he did do was lay there and wait.

This display of power, the scenarios playing in his head about a bite from those sharp teeth, the attention his neck was getting and the sense of danger had a completely different effect on him than sparking fear. Geralt could feel his pants growing tighter and tighter, building a tent over his crotch. Regis' natural smell was also coming through and he all but reeked of lust and it made the witcher's body react – answering arousal with arousal.

Suddenly Regis pressed his nose into Geralt's neck, right below his jaw, and took a deep breath before moaning. Surely he could smell and taste the witcher's lust on his skin. As if to confirm an unspoken thought the vampire emitted a rumbling sound. It again sounded pleased , almost like a low, dark purr coming from Regis' chest. Then the latter started pawing at Geralt's chest, switching his attention. Quickly the leather belt holding his swords was gripped and ripped apart and the two blades were pulled out from other him and tossed aside. The witcher's shirt got the same treatment and once his chest was naked Regis started scenting, licking and nipping at the younger mans chest and nipples.

One of the vampire's hand was still holding Geralt's hands down, while the other started exploring the bare, muscular body under him. Another pleased sound left Regis which Geralt quietly echoed. By now the witcher's erection was not only tenting his pants but also leaving a small wet spot on them form the pre-cum he was now leaking. The smell of Regis' and his own lust weren't helping at calming this part of him down and in turn the smell of his arousal only grew stronger. He could also feel Regis' erection press against his thigh where the vampire was sitting on him.

Soon the vampire let go of his wrists, seemingly trusting Geralt enough now not to fight, struggle or attempt to flee since he didn't try anything so far. “You smell _divine_ ” Regis spoke for the first time in a while, his voice rumbling. “And taste even better” he purred before scooting lower and moved to kneel between the witcher's legs. In a swift motion Geralt's pants met the same fate as his shirt, leaving only shreds tugged into his boots, exposing _everything_.

“So beautiful. So arousssed for me … _Mine_.” Regis hissed out in an more than aroused tone and leaned back to admire the man under him. Now the vampire's hand resting on top of the witcher's thighs while he eyes the strong body. Those words made Geralt feel warm inside and if he could he would have been blushing. 'If only those words were true...' he thought to himself but still, they felt so good from those lips.

Regis then leaned down and began nuzzling the erect cock in front of him. Another rumbling purr left the vampire as he breathed in Geralt's most intimate scent, heavily laced with lust and it was almost like a drug to Regis. Those actions made the younger man shudder with desire, the combination of it all: the touches, the closeness, the sounds Regis had started to make and the other things that initially got him worked up. It turned him on endlessly.

The vampire started lapping at the pale cock while Geralt could only moan. It felt unbelievably _good_. The knowledge of those dangerous, razor-sharp fangs being so close to his most sensitive part was just another turn on.

That seemed to encourage Regis and he moved lower, licking over Geralt's balls, then even lower untol he reached the witcher's entrance. The witcher, in turn, groaned loudly and arched his back off the grassy ground. Slowly the vampire's long, flexible tounge wiggled its way into the tight hole and began to move it in and out. One of Regis' hands snuck up and wrapped it around Geralt's cock to pleasure him. The younger man only grew louder, as the vampire licked him open and rubbed his member. The only goal Regis seemed to have was pleasure and lust.

It wasn't long before the older male pulled back with a please – almost smug – look on his face. He enjoyed how he rattled his witcher. Then the vampire made quick work of his own clothes and kneeled down between Geralt's legs once more, now equally as naked. Swiftly Regis positioned himself against the white haired man.

Through his lust clouded mind the witcher thought it might not work like this just jet. Regis was very well endowed and without a bit more preparation it might become very unpleasant so the younger man moved. In a quick movement Geralt leaned up – onto his elbows – and placed one hand on Regis' chest to stop him for a moment. This made the older man growl lowly in irritation so he explained. “I might tear” He explained simply, not a man of big words but also unsure if those were worth much at the moment. While he might have had worse, he'd rather enjoy it and be comfortable.

The witchers words made Regis snarl but not at him but the picture it pained in his intoxicated mind so he pulled back a bit. “No.” was the simple but firm reply and Geralt understood that meant that his companion did not want to tear him. Even in this state the vampire showed some protective behaviour.

“Your satchel” the witcher began, still quite high on adrenaline. “Hand me the oil in it. Please” he clarrifed. The vampire complied grabbed the pouch and pressed it against Geralt's chest. Taking the leather satchel he pulled a vile of oil out of it and dropped the rest somewhere beside them. Then he laid back down on his back.

Geralt poured some oil on his hand, drops his head and began preparing himself, starting with on finger. Meanwhile Regis watched him with wrapped attention.

One by one Geralt added more fingers until he had four in him, stretching him. With Regis' girth, he'd probably need it. Said vampire began edging closer as his patients ran thin and his desires were skyrocketing.

After a bit more the witcher pulled away from himself and raised his hands above his head once again, wordlessly inviting the other. Regis didn't hesitate, positioned himself against the other and leaned over the witcher before speaking once more, voice gruff “Tell me you want it” he growled, a last shred of control remaining. Geralt gladly complied and said “I want it, so fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it. I want you. Anything you want it give – I want it.” Geralt all but growled back. Groaning when the vampire slipped inside, making both of the moan loudly.

Without wasting any time, Regis began moving. Geralt threw his head back – eves shut – white hair like a halo around his head, making a noise in the back of his throat. Subconsciously his hand were wandering down and he grabbed at the grass beneath them and the vampire above him. He couldn't decide what to hold onto anymore.

Regis leaned over the younger man again, fingers digging into the dirt on either side of the witcher's head. Regis' graze was locked on Geralt and his mouth hung slightly open. The vampire looked about ready to devour the witcher under him.

The pace still grew faster and the thrusts harder as Geralt grew louder, meeting each thrust the best he could. The other man was taking him with humanly impossible power and speed and even he as a witcher could barely keep up but it felt unbelievably good. Regis also manage to rub against his prostate with almost every snap of his hips. The pace was almost brutal but it was also so fucking good and nearly intoxicating. Geralt couldn't help but moan lewdly and loudly, unable to stop himself anymore even if he were to try. By now Geralt was only holding onto Regis, holding on for dear life as his nails dug into the pale skin with no real effect on the other. The witcher moved his head forward again, opened his eyes and looked at the other man. Geralt's pupils were blown so wide, leaving the slits almost round. The vampire 's eyes were wild and his face beastly above him and as he watched he thought he might come from just the looks Regis was giving him.

One of the vampire's hands slowly moved towards his neck, his nails still like they would normally look like. He touched the witcher's neck lightly and carefully touched the tender skin, making Geralt purr between moans. The hand was laying on top of his throat when the grip suddenly got firm, applying some pressure to it. It wasn't enough to cut the air of but certainly enough to feel the pressure and the possibility.

Instead of panicking, Geralt actually enjoyed this very much, leaning into the firm grasp and groaned. Regis growled right back in arousal.

Said vampire leaned down and started scenting the witcher's neck, right above his pulse. The hand was still firmly around his throat. During the scenting the pace had slowed down again but Regis still went deep and hard on him. It wasn't long before the scenting turned into licking and the licking also replaced the hand around Geralts throat. At first they were only small licks at the hollow of his throat but then he ran his tongue along the pulse in broader licks and hummed quietly while the witcher could only pant. Regis took his time exploring the pale throat with his tongue once more.

Suddenly the licking stopped and not even a second later Geralt felt a piercing pain in his neck before it started to feel warm where the pain had been. It took the witcher a moment to realize what just happened it the haze of it all but when he hear a gulping noise he quickly realized he was being bitten by his companion. That was the moment when he started to panic, even if his traitorous dick didn't seem to get he memo. He was desperately gripping the vampire, unsure what he should or could do. Of course Regis could sense that, so his hands started caressing the other all over – everywhere he could reach without opening his jaw – and he started purring, trying to calm the other man down. It actually started to work as the younger man felt warmth spreading through him and he began to relax into the hands, moaning once again as his friend gave and took at the same time. Regis' thrusting was not very calm, deep but slow and sensual. It was actually a nice change. Geralt for his part enjoyed both sides of this. 

Just as Geralt started feeling lightheaded, Regis seemingly had had his fill and detached himself from the pale throat. He licked the already closing wound, all the while keeping up the delicious pace. By now a small pool of pre-cum had gathered on Geralt's stomach and was running down his shaft.

Geralt was an absolute mess he was impatient and desperate for release – how he hadn't come jet was a mystery. For a bit longer he enjoyed the slow pace but soon he couldn't take it anymore. His desperation made him brave and he spoke up, his voice much gruffer than it normally already was “Come on Regis. Fuck me already! Ravish me! Make me come and forget who I am!” he groaned, not really thinking about his words only wanting to be fucked into the ground once more and to come all over them. He just wanted: Fast, hard, deep and _now!_

At his exclamation Regis looked down at him intently and let out a deep growl before he took Geralt's legs and hooked them over his shoulder by the knee. He picked up the pace again and soon he was all but ramming into the other with the same brutal pace from before. Again Geralt threw his head back and was moaning loudly into the clearing and clinging to his partner for dear life once more. 

It was wild and dirty and oh-so-good. Only a minute later Geralt came all over himself and Regis with a loud shout, back arching off the ground and his vision turning to white for a few seconds. He nearly passed out from the intensity of it all. After a few more thrusts Regis came as well, buried deep inside and all but howling into the night.

Slowly the witcher let go of his friend and let his gets slip from the other mans shoulders who allowed it. He was laying there, sated, stretched out and panting. When Regis slowly pulled out, the younger one whined a bit when the vampire lowered himself to lay beside Geralt. The vampire still looked quite beast like.

For a little while the younger man closed his eyes and enjoyed the afterglow and the presence beside him.

Some time later the body beside him started stirring so he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his vampiric companion. It didn't take long until black met gold. For a moment they just looked at each other, Geralt smiling slightly. The vampire's face was back to his more human form.

In a sudden motion Regis sat up beside the witcher with a somewhat spooked expression and looked down at the other with an unreadable mix of emotions dancing in his eyes. Neither of them said a word for another few seconds before the vampire broke the eye contact and spoke. “Geralt … I am …. I am _so_ sorry” he said quietly, meaning it with every cell of his being. He looked up for a second, looking like he wanted to say more but was at a loss for words at the same time so he lowered his gaze once more.

At the same time Geralt's expression grew confused, not really understanding why the other was sorry so he voiced said confusion as he leaned up onto his elbows. “Why? I offered and I meant what I said. I wanted it and still would.” he replied honestly. At that revaluation Regis lifted his head and gaze once more to meet his own golden one. A new mix of emotions crossed the vampire's handsome features but the guilt stayed.

The vampire sighed “I'm glad I at least didn't force myself on you and that you could enjoy it. But I also bit you! Sank my teeth into you! That could have gone terribly wrong! _I could have killed you!”_ he exclaimed, sound frustrated and agitated but with himself. Geralt sighed too, not liking where this might go. “Regis. You stopped before it had any negative effects. You have control, you didn't hurt me.” he tried to explain calmly and put his friend at ease. “Maybe I did not harm you this time but what if I had slipped or if it happened again?” he argued “I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I hurt you” Regis whispered.

“If you had wanted to kill me, you could have done it easily. But you didn't. Regis you started to calm me down when I panicked at first and took barely enough for me to feel an effect. Is that something a vampire does when they try to kill someone?” the witcher countered, looking at the other intently.

That made Regis stop “No... definitely not...” he answered and got a bit thoughtful. After a moment he seemed to realize something but said nothing about it. “Maybe I should go.” he said suddenly.

Before he could actually move, Geralt did. With incredible speed he pressed Regis into the cool ground – which he only managed because he caught the other off guard – and kissed him on the lips. If he was honest,the witcher hadn't thought, he had just acted on instincts and emotions. After a second or two Regis was kissing him back. It was slow and sweet but passionate with Geralt pouring all his emotions into it, wanting the other to understand what he couldn't outright say before and Regis doing the same.

After a short while they broke the kiss as Geralt still needed to breath. Both of them were speechless for the best reason.

“You...” Regis started but was too overwhelmed and at a loss for words. He just laid there on his back under Geralt, staring up at the handsome witcher above him, smiling so broadly that his fangs were showing.. There was wonder and amazement in that one word, his anxiety all but forgotten. The witcher just nodded with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked down at him. “I do. I have for a long time.” the normally quiet man admitted. Geralt also saw that Regis looked a bit better than before, the dark circles under his eyes had lightened a little and his hair was darker. All in all he looked healthier. He couldn't ponder on that long though, because Regis pulled Geralt down to nuzzle his cheek and neck, their naked and still dirty bodies pressing together but neither cared, they just held each other. “Mine... my mate” Regis murmured into the white mane, more to himself than Geralt. The latter hummed, making his chest vibrate with it and he sounded very pleased with that title.

Those words were a triggered a realization in the witcher and he nuzzled Regis' neck and shoulder in return. “Yours” he agreed “That's why you only took so little of my blood.” the younger man stated, there was no need for him to ask. Still, as an answer he got a confirmation and a content rumble as well as some mumbling from Regis that sounded like it was in a language unknown to Geralt. He could ask later, for now he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his friend – with his lover.

They were happy and it was the beginning of something new and truly wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you like feel free to leave a Kudo and/or a comment!  
> See you in the next one. ^^


End file.
